1. Field of Invention
This invention involves a handbag, valise, make up kit, or briefcase with all or part of its interior, and/or exterior illuminated with one or more electroluminescent lamps.
2. Description of Prior Art
People have often had difficulty finding items in their handbags in the dark. This remains difficult even in the low-ambient lighting typical of parking lots and porches.
Prior devices for illuminating the interior of handbags, briefcases, valises, make up kits, or suitcases have utilized individual light bulbs which illuminate only small portions of the handbag immediately adjacent to the light source. These illuminating devices are typically mounted at the top of the handbag compartment and create shadows on the interior of the handbag, creating difficulty in seeing items resting on the bottom of the handbag.
Other prior art devices utilize a variety of light bulbs mounted in the various separate interior compartments within the interior of handbags. This causes manufacturing problems resulting from the need to have wiring in each compartment.
Other designs have utilized one or more bulbs mounted behind a diffusing plastic sheet. This causes the need for space to accommodate the light bulbs and sockets. Space to dissipate heat would also be required. The assembly is typically on the bottom of the handbag creating shadows where items lie on the bottom of the handbag.
All designs require the use of incandescent or fluorescent bulbs with the accompanying high current drain. This causes the need to frequently replace batteries. Most of these designs utilize incandescent bulbs which create undesirable heat which could actually damage items carried in the handbag.